Furthermore, the invention relates to a drainage line for drainage of fluids or wound secretion.
Further, the invention relates to a system for drainage of fluids or wound secretion.
From the prior art vacuum containers are known, like for example Redon-bottles or the like. These Redon-bottles are usually pre-evacuated; hence already during the manufacturing a vacuum is created in the interior of the Redon-bottle. In such a way fluids or wound secretion can be aspirated by the vacuum wound drainage using the suction effect caused by the vacuum. To get a feedback for the user regarding the vacuum in the Redon-bottle, it is known to provide these vacuum containers with vacuum indicators. In particular these are vacuum indicators in the form of a bellow that is located at the Redon-bottle. Due to the distance between the folds of the vacuum indicator relative to each other it is evident whether a vacuum is present in the Redon-bottle or not. Such bellow vacuum indicators usually consist of a flexible material, like for example an elastomer or a thermoplastic elastomer. Disadvantageous is that the materials used for the vacuum indicators are subject to permeation processes, which cause air to enter through the material of the vacuum indicator or through the connections between the vacuum indicator and the Redon-bottle into the interior of the Redon-bottle. This entering air neutralizes the vacuum created during the manufacturing of the Redon-bottle, so that such Redon-bottles cannot be held in stock for a long period.
The lower the capacity of the pre-evacuated Redon-bottle, the more important is the lowest possible permeation of air into the pre-evacuated Redon-bottle for maintaining the vacuum over the storage period of the pre-evacuated Redon-bottle. Because for a small capacity, like e.g. 200 ml, the same amount of air diffused by permeation has a greater influence to the pressure and thus the vacuum inside the Redon-bottle as is the case with a Redon-bottle with a greater capacity, like e.g. 400 ml or 600 ml. This has been evaluated and confirmed by the applicant by exemplary measurements of the remaining vacuum for different storage periods.
Based on this prior art it is an object of the invention to provide a vacuum container or a system for drainage of fluids or wound secretion, which reduces the permeation of air into the vacuum container or into the system.